


The realization

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Happy Ending, He's so in love with Newt he doesn't know what to do, Jealous Percival, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival Graves realises he's in love with MACUSA's british magizoologist. But he really doesn't do feelings very well so he decides to keep his infatuation a secret.





	

Percival is not really sure when he has fallen in love, but he realises it when it's too late. Because he's already into deep and knows there's no coming back from it.

He should've realized, because now that he thinks of it, it's been pretty obvious since the start. There's been signals; like how he gives Newt every single permit he needs to keep his highly dangerous creatures in his case, like how now he has Newt's favorite tea brands in his office or how it doesn't bother him when the Niffler gets in his office and steals his pocket watch, because that means an adorably embarrassed magizoologist would stumble in his office to mumble an apology and return the stolen object.

But when he realises is many days later, when Newt Scamander walks in his office at night and starts to talk about how Pickett still refuses to go back to his tree and that he's truly worried because the bowtruckle needs to spend at least a little time with his own kin. And he's moving his hands out of excitement and there's a smile on his face when he mentions Pickett has become a great companion, but he's also very stubborn...

And Percival relaxes hearing him talk. He even grins at him like an idiot and looks at those freckles that reminds him the clear night in New York, when there are no clouds and the sky is full of stars.

Then a traitorous thought sneaks in his mind, little by little, filling him with imagines of Newt's curls shining in the sun, his bright eyes and the sound of his laughter waking him up in the morning or being the last thing he hears at night... And the thoughts turn into words shaking his entire being after listening to them: he wants to have Newt by his side for the rest of his life.

The realization scares him. There must be something in his eyes because suddenly Newt stops and looks at him, worried.

"Are you okay, Percival?" He asks, his pretty eyes roaming over his face, looking for an answer.

"Yes. I am." He says, trying to look as indifferent as possible. "I'm just... I'm tired."

"Oh!" Newt blushes, embarrassed. "You have so much work to do and I'm just distracting you... I'm so sorry! I'll leave immediately."

"No, that's not-" Percival tries to stop him, but the wizard storms out of the office before he can finish.

No, please. Don't go, Newt. He closes his eyes and sits back on his chair.

It gets worse. Now that he knows he can't stop himself from staring at him (he makes sure Newt is not paying attention when he does, of course). He can't stop from trying to touch and to spend as much time as he can with him.

And he tells himself he can live like this. He can be perfectly happy just by being Newt's friend.

He's so wrong. So very wrong. And he realises it when he sees one of the new aurors trying to flirt with HIS Newt.

The wizard is looking at him and smiling like the fucking idiot he is while Newt is explaining how important is to maintain eye contact with a hippogriff before approaching them. Then, the bastard says something he can't hear and Newt blushes so much Percival wants to hex the hell out of the satisfied smile that appears on the auror's face.

But he doesn't, instead he approaches them and stands behind Newt like a terrifying shadows and glares at the wizard. The boy pales and runs away before Newt can ask what's going on.

He turns around and sees Percival. Newt smiles at him, not knowing the Director was the cause of the auror's panic.

Newt, so precious and oblivious Newt.

Percival clears his throat, suddenly aware that if he doesn't do something now someone will eventually steal Newt from him and since hexing the magizoologist suitors is not a reasonable option he must think of something else.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He blurts out before he can stop himself.

Newt blinks at him, confused.

"A date," he makes it clear, because that's the only way to get Newt to understand.

He loves the way Newt's blush starts spreading down his cheeks to his neck. He wonders if he'll have a chance to see how far it goes.

The silence lasts too long and Percival thinks he has made a terrible mistake, because not only Newt will reject him, he'll feel so uncomfortable around him he'll put an end to their friendship.

But then, oh sweet Mercy Lewis, he smiles so bright at him.

"I'd love to."

Percival feels alive again.


End file.
